


It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by personinthepalace



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde the Musical, Captain Canary Secret Santa 2019, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personinthepalace/pseuds/personinthepalace
Summary: Sara is staying on campus over the holidays. Leonard is determined that she won’t spend Christmas alone.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> [Captain Canary Secret Santa 2019](https://captaincanarysecretsanta.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is my first fic- yay! Inspired by a scene in Legally Blonde the Musical, so this could be considered as a LBTM AU. Or simply a college AU where Sara is a student and Leonard is a TA. 
> 
> I love your work Kate, so it’s an honor to be your Secret Santa! 
> 
> Huge thanks to the amazing [chipsandcoffee](https://chipsandcoffee.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Leonard took a deep breath and knocked on Sara’s dorm door. 

A few days earlier, he had wandered through the aisles of the local drugstore, looking for the perfect Christmas gift to give Sara. He himself did not celebrate Christmas, but Leonard knew that Sara had decided to stay on campus to study rather than go home for the holidays. He remembered how sad Sara looked when she had announced her holiday plans to him. Even though she hadn’t told him, he knew that she missed her family and friends back home. So as her TA turned tutor turned friend, Leonard vowed to himself that Sara would not be alone for Christmas.

Unfortunately, the task of finding a gift for Sara proved to be harder than he initially anticipated. After all, what could he, a poor TA trying to become Professor Merlyn’s associate lawyer, possibly get Sara Lance, the wealthy daughter of the mayor of Star City? She could buy herself almost anything, so surely whatever he bought for her wouldn’t be worth it.

However, after many hours of searching, Leonard believed that he had finally found the perfect gift, and he couldn’t wait to give it to Sara. And now it was Christmas. With the wrapped gift hidden behind his back, he knocked on the door once more.

“Come in!” 

Leonard opened the door and entered the dorm, “Ho, ho, ho.”

Sara sat at her desk, surrounded by textbooks. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she wore one of the oversized hoodies that she had “stolen” from him. He recognized it as the one he had given her that fateful Halloween night when their friendship started. Apparently, she had kept it ever since. As soon as he entered the room, she looked up with a large grin on her face. “Leonard!”

Grinning back at her, he nodded towards the textbooks. “Still studying?”

“Yeah,” she said with a tired sigh. “I really want to ace this final. But now that you’re here, I can take a little break.” Stretching, she pushed back from her desk and stood up.

He presented his gift to her. “Umm. Here. This is for you. Not as good as going home for Christmas but…”

Sara took the present from him and began unwrapping it. “Aww Len. You shouldn’t have.”

“Well, I remember that you said it takes you forever to get ready in the morning. So, here’s a lifesaver: shampoo and conditioner,” he paused dramatically. “In one!” 

“Ahhhh!”

 _Oh shoot, she hates it._

“Do you like it?”

Sara looked up at him with a smile, “Oh Len, I love it! It was so sweet of you to think of me.”

“Hey, it was nothing,” Leonard said, secretly relieved that she liked it.

“Well, I also got something for you.” Sara said. She walked to her closet and pulled out a blue parka. She handed it to him. “Tada!”

Horrified, he said, “Sara, I can’t accept this! This costs way too much.”

But Sara just shook her head “Consider this as a thank you for tutoring me.” Gesturing to her outfit, she added, “And for letting me steal your hoodies all the time. Now come on. Try it on!”

“Okay, okay.” he laughed as he accepted the parka and began putting it on.

Once it was on him, Sara exclaimed, “Oh, it fits you perfectly!”

Quickly, she dragged him to her mirror. Looking into the mirror, Leonard had to admit that he actually looked decent for once. 

“Wait, how did you know my size?”

She had a mischievous glint in her eye, “I have my ways.”

Heading towards her desk, she said, “Well, I’m sure that you have places to be. I’ll just go back to studying.”

He detected a hint of sadness in her voice. If he hadn’t already set his mind on spending the rest of the day with Sara, now he was definitely determined not to let her be alone today.

“I have nowhere else to be today,” Leonard said, “And how about you relax today instead of studying? You’ve been studying so much.” He paused. “And it’s Christmas. You deserve a break.”

Sara’s face lit up. “Okay! I have some movies. We can watch those.”

They spent the rest of the day snuggled in blankets while they watched cheesy holiday flicks and drank hot chocolate. 

Soon evening arrived. Leonard hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. Warm under his blanket, he was drifting off when...

“It’s snowing!”

Leonard woke up with a start. Through the window, he could see snowflakes falling. “Ah, so it is.”

He was about to snuggle back under his blanket, but Sara grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards her dorm door.

“Umm Sara, what are you doing?”

“This is my first snowfall, and I want to experience it! Come on!”

Once outside, Sara released his arm and looked around in delight. “The snowflakes are so beautiful!”

Leonard watched with a smile on his face as Sara began trying to catch the falling snowflakes in her hands, laughing all the while. Having lived in Central City all of his life, Leonard was used to seeing snow every year. But he remembered that Sara told him that she had lived in Star City for all of her life, so it would make sense that she was fascinated about seeing snow for the first time. 

Sara turned around and smiled at him. “Thank you for staying with me today.”

“You don’t have to thank...” he stopped because Sara had flung her arms around him.

Leonard was shocked. He was never one for physical contact. But Sara hugging him was...actually quite nice. Slowly, he relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around Sara as snowflakes continued to fall around them.

“Merry Christmas Sara,” he said, closing his eyes.

He was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat with me on [tumblr](https://personinthepalace.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
